Polyarylates are aromatic polyesters derived from a dihydric phenol, particularly 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)- propane also identified as Bisphenol A, and an aromatic dicarboxylic acid, particularly mixtures of terephthalic and isophthalic acids. These polyarylates are high temperature, high performance thermoplastic polymers with a good combination of thermal and mechanical properties. Polyarylates may be formed into a variety of articles.
In order to enhance the properties of polyarylate for specific end-use applications, polyarylates have been blended with a number of other polymers.
Blends of polyarylate and polyamides, such as nylon 6 and nylon 6,6, are well known in the art and some are commercially available. These blends have been used primarily in electrical and electronic applications. However, these blends have marginal mechanical compatibility which limits their use in many end use applications.